Infinite Rising
is an American animated television series created by 41 Entertainment for Nicktoons. The series centers on four children who went missing during a field trip, casting away to a nearby military base. The base itself is battling an unknown figure. The show was picked up and greenlit for a 21 episode season in December of 2017, and will premiered internationally on August 4, 2018. The show was officially confirmed to be renewed for a second season on September 16, 2018. Premise The series centers on four children who went missing during a field trip, casting away to a nearby military base. The base itself is battling an unknown figure. Characters * Lance Melton (played by Tex Hammond) is a 13 year-old boy who is in the eighth grade. Like his friends, he is an orphan. He is a very lively and fearless person, which comes out as him being stupid, but all he wants to do is be a heroic figure, as he aspires to be like Superman. * Phillip Hodges (played by Ben Schwartz) is a 13 year old boy who is in the eighth grade. Like all his friends, he is an orphan, but what sets him apart is that he knows his parents and calls them over the phone various times. He is an optimistic and inspirational, yet somewhat deadpan and blunt at the same time. He will gladly help anybody in need, but is a force not to be reckoned with, for inside he has rage he can let out an any given time. * Selena Holder (played by Kate Micucci) is a 12 year-old girl who is in the seventh grade. Like all her friends, she is an orphan, getting a few random flashbacks of her parents and random times. She is very conniving and can think f brilliant plans in seconds, but this is overshadowed by her naive nature, which causes her to do things that are potentially damaging to the group. She has a crush on Phillip, only dropping small hints per episode. *Lucas Webb (played by Nicolas Cantu) is an 11 year-old boy who is in the sixth grade. Like all his friends, he is an orphan, although he is the only one that makes an active attempt to find his parents. Lucas is very ambitious and manipulative, as he remembers being pushed around a lot, being told to lose his shell. His compassionate side only rarely breaks out, and he usually hates whenever he has to do it. *Sargent Damian (played by Ed Helms) is a 26 year-old man who has only recently been serving the army. He is of course extremely eager about his job and messes things up. He is the only person who willingly tags along with the kids. *Chief Soren (Big Bird) Roth is a 42 year-old man who has been the chief of the Army for 12 years. He dissaproves off the kids and Damian, especially Lucas' nickname for him (Big Bird). Episodes Broadcast Songs I Can (theme song) * I'm a wild card * Born to be wild * I'm a wild card * I'm gonna be Mild * For all these things that I've seen * Very deep thoughts * I may not know everything * But I still know lots * Cause I CAN! * Believe it or not. * Yeah, * I CAN! * Be the best * Bless the rest * I'm taking it all, yeah * I CAN! References Category:TV-PG Category:TV-PG-V Category:Animation Category:TV Series Category:Nicktoons Category:2018 Category:2018 TV Shows Category:Kids